The Other Bionic
by ViciousxMelody
Summary: What would happen if there suddenly ended up being four bionic kids in a household, and one was apparently programmed as a robot to destroy the others? And what would happen if the only ones who could stop her were the ones she was supposed to terminate, especially one with no super speed, and no super strength but super smarts?
1. Prologue Part 1

_Knock Knock Knock Knock_

Four teenagers looked at each other before the youngest blinked with wide eyes and went to open the door with a "slick" grin. He then stopped and his eyes widened even more. "Ah, guys?" He called, blinking as he turned to the three peeking over the other side of the couch.

He scrunched his face and gave the 'are you really doing that?' look. They all stood up and cleaned off their clothes with small coughs of shakes of their heads before walking over to him. One hidden in the back as he was the shortest and not interest in seeing who the newcomer was.

The person in the doorway stared at them all with a tired look, though if anyone really knew her, she was gauging and glaring at them. There was a command in her inner microchip saying "_engage_" but as soon as the kids parted and the fourth was able to see and be seen, the command changed from "_engage_" to "_deactivated_". And as that happened, the four kids watched as she collapsed onto the ground without so much of a small wisp of gasping air escaping her lips.

The youngest boy who opened the door jumped away and yelled in surprise. "AaahhH! Why'd she faint!? This is a funny joke guys!" He cried before jumping around slightly in his panicked state.

The last boy to see the girl crouched beside her and checked over her vitals. "She's fine, but extremely fatigued. Bree go get her some water. Adam set her on the couch. Leo….uh, go watch some tv." He said while waving everyone off.

Leo glared at him and sat on the other couch, turning on the tv and watching his favorite show. Bree then sped back into the room with some water and sat next to the passed out girl on the couch. She set the water to the girl's lips and slowly started letting some water drip out and onto the girl's mouth. Said girl cracked open an amber eye and licked at the water resting against her lips. "D-Davenport….I-I need to see Daven-port." She croaked, flopping back onto the couch and passing out again.

The three older siblings looked at each other and Bree bit her lip. "Chase, what are we going to do? I don't think Davenport knows about this…" She said softly, looking back down at the girl on the couch again.

Chase, the one who gave all the directions tapped his chin and started pacing slightly. "Hmm, well let's just go talk to Davenport, I'm sure he can do something for her." He said looking at Adam, "can you bring her to the lab? We need to speak with him."

Adam nodded and picked up the frail looking girl who seemed slightly battered in certain areas, though the big, strong guy said nothing at the moment while walking down to the lab with the others. Bree started tapping her foot at a rapid pace and Chase seemed to grow more and more annoyed by the minute. They had all made sure Leo was too into his tv show to even try heading into the elevator to head to the lab because of space issues. "Guys, who do you think she is? What happened to her?" Bree asked the two guys stand on either side of her.

Adam shrugged his shoulders and nearly dropped the poor girl, though Bree super-caught her and gave her back to a sheepish Adam who was being glared at by a worried Chase. "I don't know, but if she knows Mr. Davenport she must know something about us and his experiments right?" He replied while crossing his arms to think easier.

The other two shrugged before the door opened with a 'ding' and Mr. Davenport, with a weird gadget on his head, peeked around the corner slightly flustered. "Guys! I'm in the middle of an important project! Come back later." He groaned with a small whine, while Eddy, the home-system device simply laughed and said it's a big surprise for him.

Adam walked in with the girl in his arms and gave a sheepish grimace. "We have a small problem." Bree said, motioning to the unconscious one.

Mr. Davenport blinked and Chase rolled his eyes. "Haha, I don't think she's very little, she's at least as tall as Chase." Adam said with a laugh, almost dropping her again before Chase caught her and set her on the table.

Bree smacked Adam's head and Adam pouted. "I'm sorry, she's heavier than I thought…" He said which made the others look at each other.

Davenport then walked over to the girl and started a diagnosis on what could have happened, giving her water and shoving small bits of food into her mouth, watching her subconsciously eat without waking up. He nodded to himself and even started writing notes. The three others in the room awkwardly started backing away before Chase's nerdy mind got the better of him and he started asking all sorts of questions like how old she was, if she was healthy, what her favorite color could possibly be.

Davenport gave him a weird look before shaking his head and going back to diagnosing the girl. "Well she doesn't seem to be unhealthy, and her vitals are normal….but there's something weird about her motor function….like it was programmed instead of naturally made." He said while moving her arm, watching it stiffly move like a robot's.

The three teenagers looked at Davenport in surprise. "Do you think she's-" Bree started, not able to finish the sentence.

The inventor-billionaire looked at his 'children' and gave a small sigh. "I think she might be bionic." He finished for her.

They all gasped and then stared at each other before looking down at the girl on the table in front of them. Was she really bionic? Could there be others out there like them? How could that have even happened to her?

_**~To be Continued~**_


	2. Prologue Part 2

A trickle of light. A small spark. A tiny slit of vision. A pounding headache. A large quantity of sound hitting her ears.

She yelped in surprise and fell off the table. Wait, table? "What the hell?!" She cried, before landing in a strong, large pair of arms.

There stood Adam with his dorky grin and bright eyes grinning down at her like she was a new toy. "Hi! I'm Adam, and I'll be your new bodyguard!" He said before setting her on the ground.

She blinked in surprise and leaned against the table. "Um, th-thank you?" She asked slightly before backing away from him and into someone else who grinned at her.

Bree stuck out her hand. "Hi I'm Bree! I'll be your sister-friend person who can keep you busy so you don't end up dealing with the guys too much. We can be best friends!" She said before hugging the girl tight.

The one being hugged tensed and squeaked quietly with wide eyes. "Th-Thanks, can you let me go though?" She asked quietly biting her lip.

Bree hurriedly let go and grinned again before the girl backed away into someone else who backed away quickly from her. "Hello there. You're finally awake." He said with a friendly smile.

The girl nodded awkwardly and looked at the ground. "What's wrong? You were unconscious for three days." The same guy said while watching her concerned.

She looked around and noticed the elevator door. She could tell they were all staring at her and she sighed. "I'm sorry." She said softly, suddenly running for the elevator, blocking Bree who tried running after her, and Adam who tried pulling her back.

She reached the door and was about to open the doors and leave, when they opened on their own and Chase stepped through the door. He blinked a couple times before his eyes widened and he pushed her back away from the elevator, dropping the water he brought with him. "Whoa, where are you going?" He called in surprise when he grabbed her into his arms while she was trying to weave around him.

"I need to leave! I could hurt you guys!" She cried while flailing in his arms.

Chase gave a roll of his eyes and looked at Adam. "Help?" He asked with an incredulous look as his brother gave a confused stare back.

Adam laughed slightly and nodded his head. "Oh right." He said, walking over and grabbing the girl into his arms, resting them on her shoulders to ground her from trying to run again.

She ground her teeth and sighed before starting to walk back into the other room, understanding that Adam would only fight against her if she inched towards the door. She sighed at that thought. No freedom, never.

Davenport looked at her and crossed his arms. "So? Will you tell me why you're here and how you know my name?" He asked her.

She blinked in confusion and looked up at him. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" She replied while looking at the others.

Bree frowned, "you knocked on the door three days ago saying you needed to speak with Davenport before passing out….he's right in front of you. Do you not remember?" She asked while taking a step forward, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

The girl shook her head and bit her lip. "I-I don't remember anything." She mumbled, frowning and looking at each and every person in the room.

Chase and Davenport tapped their chins in thought and started mumbling to each other all the possibilities. Bree rubbed the girl's shoulder and Adam hugged her "tight". "Do you remember your name?" Adam asked suddenly, making everyone turn to her in interest.

She wracked her brain for an answer. Finding none she frowned and shook her head, dropping it to her chest and sighing softly. "I-don't remember anything." She whispered closing her eyes and feeling something wet falling from them.

She opened her eyes and widened them while watching it drop, feeling her cheek for the rest of the wetness. "Wh-What is this?" She asked, her hands shaking as she wiped at her face more.

The others looked at each other and Chase stepped forward, resting a hand on her head. "You mean you've never cried? Or seen tears?" He asked her with a tilted head, watching her blink and shake her head slowly.

Bree frowned and hugged the girl tightly. "It must be so hard for you, not knowing anything." She murmurred. while petting the girl's hair.

She shook her head and pushed against Bree's affection. "NO! Don't touch me! I'll hurt you!" She squeaked, throwing Adam away and curling into a ball.

The others backed away slightly and held out their arms for protection. "What's wrong? No one here is going to hurt you." Davenport said, holding his hand out for her.

She growled softly and everyone watched as her eyes changed from their normal Amber to a coal black. They felt the room's temperature suddenly rise and started fanning themselves. "What's going on? What's happening?" Adam asked, running around.

The girl's eyes glared at them all, and in her head she saw the command again "_engage"_. She was about to before watching them all try helping each other cool off. Her eyes softened slightly and she felt another tear drop. "_Engage no more. Command failed."_ The inner eye said to her, making her fall to the ground again.

The others watched her drop again and crowded around her. "She needs more water!" Chase shouted, pointing at the door.

Bree sped out and Adam set her on the table again. The boys spotted smoke coming from the back of her neck and flipped her over. "Mr. Davenport, I've never seen this sort of thing happen. What's going on?" Chase asked with a worried frown, watching the girl twitch and groan in pain, writhing around suddenly.

Davenport started looking for tweezers. "We need to hurry and switch that chip out! She'll die if we don't fix it! Someone's tampered with her chip." He told the worried and curious Chase.

Said boy's eyes widened and he started searching for tweezers as well, finding them quickly and handing them over to Davenport who managed to find another chip and quickly started working on the back of the girl's neck to save her life. Bree came back down and gave Chase the water, who sat beside the girl's head and started straw feeding her water.

Finally after two hours of Davenport working on her chip and saving as much as he could, he finally set it right and turned it on. Everyone stood back and watched wide eyed as she stirred and sat up with a yawn. "Hey guys! What's up?" She asked with a grin.

They all smiled and stood around her, moving closer. Bree even sat next to her and hugged her tight. "What's your name?" She asked the girl, who blinked.

"Um…..I think it's….I dunno. I know it started with an S." She said with a blink and a small frown.

Davenport and Chase went to their computers and started looking up names that start with S for her. She started shaking her head at all the horrible names they were giving her. "What about Skylar?" Davenport asked, making her eyes narrow. "That sounds about right….but I hate that name….He always said that would be my name no matter what, that that's how he'd find me." She replied softly.

The others looked at each other worriedly and frowned. "He?" Davenport asked while stepping closer.

Skylar shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I have no idea where that came from. But don't call me Skylar...please? Call me either Skye or Ky." She said with a grin, completely erasing the Skylar thing from her mind.

The others nodded with small shrugs. There wasn't much else they could call her except her "name" that she didn't want to be called, ever. "Skye it is." Chase and Davenport said while Adam and Bree high fived, "Ky it is!"

Skye or Ky laughed and shook her head. "What about you guys?" She asked with a tilted head.

Davenport smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Just call me Dad from now on." He said, getting smacked by the other three kids in the room.

"Ignore him." Bree said with a roll of her eyes.

Skye laughed and nodded her head. "So, where do I sleep?" She asked, looking around the room in thought and blinked.

Bree looked at Davenport. "Can we share a room? Pleeeaaasee!?" She groaned, falling on her knees and begging at Davenport's feet.

Said man groaned and shook his head. "No! For now you can either share with Bree or lay on the table. I'll get you a tube to sleep in tomorrow." He said before walking away with another shake of his head. "Kids….so bossy and demanding." He whined to Eddy who simply stated how Davenport himself was as well.

Skye grinned at the three in front of her innocently. "So, what do we do for fun around here?" She asked while looking around, her true personality finally showing through the fright and traumatic dealings.

Adam wrapped an arm around her shoulders and was about to say video games when Chase knocked him away and shook her shoulders. "Right now it's actually curfew, so we go to sleep." He told her gently, guiding her to the lab desk while she yawned and stretched, "okay….but what's curfew?" She asked softly, looking up at him with a tilted head.

Bree giggled and sat on the desk beside her new friend's side. "Well, it's the thing we have to be in bed by….which is in five minutes so….Night!" She said with a grin, hopping off and into her tube.

Chase waved with a small grin. "Yeah, we'll talk tomorrow okay? If you wake up before us, don't be afraid to wake us up...at least one of us will help you out." He said while pushing Adam into his own tube and closing the door.

Adam just simply waved with a grin and mouthed goodnight while Chase stepped into his tube and closed it as well. Skye waved back at them both and grinned. "Best people ever….I'm glad I ended up here." She mumbled, laying down on the desk and closing her eyes to sleep.

**~To Be Continued~**

**(P.S from now on, the story will be in Skye's P.O.V, so if you want me to change views just throw me a message and I'll switch it up! :) thanks for reading so far! And don't forget, I'm open to suggestions if you have any! Laterz)**


	3. Training, Telepathy, and Sudden Control

"Come on Mr. D! You know I can do it! Just let me tryyyy!" I groaned while following Davenport around the lab.

It's been about a month now since I've joined in on the dysfunctional family, and I have to admit it's much better than I thought life could ever be! He's given me so much that I didn't even know I COULD have. I don't know how I can ever repay him, except try training and going on missions to save the world like Adam, Bree and Chase. But he won't let me, which is why I'm complaining now.

I even started pouting at him as he turned around to say no to me….AGAIN. And with that pout he stopped in his tracks and groaned. "Ugh, you and Bree with those looks." He said with a shake of his head, turning to start up the training simulator.

I squealed and jumped up and down while hugging him tight. "Thanks Dad-D!" I called while slipping on the glasses and stepping up onto the pad.

He rolled his eyes with a small smirk, setting everything up and then letting me "into the simulator." This would be my first time so of course I think he would set it to beginner or something, else I'd be killed without so much of a punch to the gut. But, then again...he does like to challenge me the most because my abilities are more offensive than the others, except Adam's.

Anyway, I was stanced like I was getting ready for a fight, waiting for those that normally pop up with no warning. I even tried opening up my other senses to help me hear and smell better, in case they were hiding from my sight. But I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Which was strange for Davenport to do…..unless he only did this to shut me up so he could go back to work….oh that evil mastermind…..I must admire his tricky ability.

I was just about give up and allow myself out of the simulator when I saw three shapes forming around me. My eyes widened and I ran away to hide, before seeing the guys and girl looking around in confusion. "She was just here! I saw her on the screen!" Chase said incredulously, pointing at where I just was before they appeared.

I smirked to myself and lit up a fireball on the tip of my finger, shooting it at his back. I watched him jump in the air in surprise, howling in slight pain. "Ow! Skye!" He cried, making me cringe slightly.

I never did like hearing any of them crying out or whining, or even pouting while around me. It made me feel like I did something wrong. So I stepped out from my hiding place and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, i couldn't help it….you guys were wide open?" I said before running away, seeing his furious face.

Bree super sped to step in front of me, making me sidestep away from her and straight into Adam who wrapped his arms around me and smiled innocently. "Hi there pipsqueak! Care if I do this?" He asked before picking me up onto his shoulders and walking around with me up there.

I flailed and pounded into his back. "Put me down! Now!" I yelped with wide eyes.

He laughed and kept walking, until I ended up burning a hole in his suit and the simulation ended. I ended up on the ground on my butt, rubbing it slightly and ripping the glasses off my face with a gasp. "Son of a-" I growled before falling off the stage-like simulator.

The others blinked as they saw me fall. "How are you so clumsy?" Bree asked, standing me up and dusting me off.

I shrugged and grinned slightly. "ironic huh?" I asked her while she rolled her eyes and waved it off.

They looked at the clock and ran up the stairs shouting how they'd be late for school again. I sighed and pouted, resting my chin on my hand against the desk. "Dad-D! Why can't I go to school like them?" I asked him, sitting next to him and curling myself up into a small ball.

He sighed and looked over at me from his work. "Well Sweety, you're still new to the whole real life thing, and you still can't control your glitches that well." He said.

I frowned and glared slightly at him, feeling my nails growing of their own accord. He pointed at them which made me flush slightly and hide them. "It's a habit...sorry." I grumbled, looking away and pouting.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You can at least control your telepathy though….that's good." He said with a smile, making me nod my head vigorously.

"I can finally hold a conversation with someone for as long as I want!" I told him happily.

He arched an eyebrow and looked at me. "How do you know that?" He asked while spinning in his chair to give me his full attention.

I blinked and flushed again slightly while looking away from him. "Uh…..Bree and I sometimes have conversations with each other about things we don't want the guys to know?" I replied with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of my head.

He blinked before nodding. "Fair enough….we don't like hearing your problems out loud." He said while lifting his hands in the air slightly.

I grinned and laughed slightly. "Yeah….never fun when a guy gets in on the conversations." I told him with a small wink, jumping up and stretching.

I then started heading for the elevator door. "Where are you going?" He asked with an arched eyebrow again.

I smirked and narrowed my eyes. "I'm going to play with my guitar and drumset, if that's okay with you." I told him before closing the doors behind me.

xXx

7 hours later, as I was in the middle of ripping up a riff with my headset on listening to the other part of my song, the door slammed open and I ended up yelping and falling backwards. Bree luckily caught me before I could really fall over and I grinned appreciatively. Adam ruffled my hair and laughed slightly while Chase looked around the room.

"How is it we've never been up here before?" He asked spinning in a circle.

Bree snorted and crossed her arms. "I think you mean you two...I come up here all the time. That's why I knew where it was." She said with a small laugh, watching me take off my headphones and awkwardly move to hide in the closet.

Yeah, so my normal attire is just cargo pants and a black tanktop underneath a zip up hoodie….but whenever I come up here to practice anything for my music I change into basketball shorts (or track/short shorts depending on what's clean at the moment) and my black sports bra. It gets really warm up here and I don't like my movements hindered because I also dance okay?

Anyway, I snuck into the closet to change quickly, letting down my hair in the process and awkwardly peeking out to see them standing there with all their arms crossed, looking at me like I was going to tell them a huge secret. I simply smiled sheepishly and stuck my hands in my pockets while looking at the ground. "Uh, what's there to say?" I asked while scratching the back of my head.

They all rolled their eyes and Adam walked up to give me a messed up hairdo again. I pushed him away and growled slightly before watching them all back away from me. Okay, so maybe I did have anger management issues...but so does everyone else! Then again...they don't have a fire manipulation app like I do. Oops?

I sighed and calmed down almost immediately after and they clapped for me. "Good for you!" Bree said walking up and wrapping an arm around me, starting to head out the door.

My eyes widened and I flipped around suddenly, running to stop the rest of the tune, as I saw Chase turn his head in small interest. "What was that?" He asked walking up beside me and stealing the music player from my tightly clenched hands.

I jumped for it, but he pulled it out of my reach at the last second, reading it out loud for the other two. "Chase! Give it back!" I cried, smacking his shoulder.

He laughed then and gave it back to me. "That's good. Who's is it?" He asked with a grin.

I flushed and turned away from him. "None of your business…." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

He shrugged and ignored the hostility while walking towards the door. "Well it's time for the mission so...if you want to come hurry up." He said with a smirk and wink, following the other two out the door before the three ran down to the lab.

My eyes widened again and I ran after them. "Wait up guys! I'm not that fast yet!" I cried, following after them.

I zoomed passed Tasha who was holding her laundry basket, blinking. "Well, that's where she went." She said softly, shaking her head to fix her hair and keep walking.

I then passed Leo who was playing video games on his own, until he saw me and started following after me. We both managed to get to the elevator and hurriedly went down. He looked at me and was about to ask what was going on when I pressed my hand to his mouth and shushed him. He blinked in response and shrugged. "Fine, I can take a hint….Chase messed with you again didn't he?" He asked with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I arched an eyebrow down at him and crouched down slightly, pinching his cheeks. "Aawww, you're so cute thinking you can annoy me that well." I said with a smirk, standing back up and sighing with a shake of my head.

He rubbed his cheek and grumbled how I was just like his grandma, making me smirk wider. "Good, maybe that'll scare you away from annoying me." I told him before jumping onto Adam's back and looking over his shoulder.

He looked back at me and raised his hand to give me a high five, which I returned immediately. "What's up short stuff?" He asked with a grin.

I flicked him and hopped off his back, sitting on the desk Davenport was trying to use for a mission debrief. He looked up at me, "and where have you been the last 7 hours?" He asked me with crossed arms.

I blinked innocently and tilted my head. "Upstairs practicing? You didn't hear me?" I replied while leaning closer to hear his answer.

He shook his head and snorted. "When do I ever hear you practice? You're always so quiet…" He grumbled, shaking his head and going back to making up the debriefing file.

I sighed and hopped off the counter, seeing Chase working on the other computer. I grinned deviously and snuck up to him, jumping on his back and reading over his shoulder. "What's this?" I asked him while leaning closer to see better.

He pulled me back and sighed. "Well it was going to be a surprise for everyone, until you ruined it." He replied while giving me narrowed eyes.

I grinned innocently in response and fell off his back. "You love me?" I replied innocently, hiding behind Bree and Adam at seeing him roll his eyes and turn back to his work.

Bree laughed. "Ha! You do!" She called, high fiving me with a chuckle and grin.

I grinned with her and when Chase turned back around to give us a scolding, he stopped in his tracks seeing us with our arms wrapped around each other's shoulders and giving him an innocent grin.

Davenport sighed and rolled his eyes. "Guys, focus. The mission?" He told everyone, making us all turn around to face him.

He looked directly at me. "It's time for you to suit up." He said with a smile, watching my eyes light up and me start jumping around in excitement.

Leo groaned. "Whaaat?! I can't go but she can?!" He cried, flopping onto the chair and crossing his arms, glaring at me.

I walked up to him to pat his head, but he pushed me away and glared harder. "Don't you touch me old woman! I can't believe you're able to go…" He grumbled.

I shrugged and crouched in front of him. "Probably because I'm older than you, smarter than you, stronger than you...OH and I have bionics." I told him seriously, sniggering before standing up and turning to my tube and stepping into it energetically.

The whole time I was memorizing the suits the other had, hoping that I'd have the same kind. But of course, Davenport seems to always pick on me, and instead gave me a darker black colored, red-lined suit. I glared at him as he laughed. "Sorry, it was the only material I had left to make your suit...especially since it had to be flame retardant and….claw absorbent…" He said with a shrug,

I shrugged as well. "Fine whatever. Let's goooo." I told him, resting my hands on the desk and pouting.

The others nodded and Bree followed my actions. "Yeah, I wanna go on this mission." She said while we both pouted at him.

The guys laughed and Adam started pouting with me and Bree, making Davenport and Chase roll their eyes. Davenport then explained what we were going to be doing, and we were about to go, when he stopped us a minute. "Try and hurry to come back guys….It's the Fourth of July." He said while giving us a fond smile.

We all nodded in confusion. "Wh-What's that?" I asked, making Leo's eyes widen. "Whaaaat?! Big D seriously?!" He cried, looking at Davenport who gave us a sheepish smile.

"Hurry up and come back, then you'll see." He said while chuckling, sending us all away on the mission.

xXx

I ran through the hallways and looked around with squinted eyes. "Chase I can't find the opening, are you sure it's here?" I asked him while he was running next to me.

He looked on his scanner and nodded. "Yeah it should be. It's just under all this metal. We need a quick hole." He said looking around.

I nodded and pushed him back slightly, starting up a line of fire from my finger and making a hole with it, just like Adam does with his eye lasers. Chase coughed slightly and waved away the smoke before motioning me to go through the hole first, a grin on his face. "Ladies first." He simply said to my questionable look.

I rolled my eyes and walked through the hole, looking around for light sources so we could see easier. "Skye, would you just heat up a ball of flame?" He asked with a groan.

I shook my head and sighed. "If I could I would, but if I did that the room would collapse on us from the heat, and we'd probably melt." I replied while giving him a sarcastic roll of my eyes.

"Fair enough." He quickly said, continuing to move closer behind me.

I squirmed slightly and quickly climbed the rest of the way out. "Close enough dude?" I asked him, making him blink and shrug.

He then walked towards the large computers we were looking for. "Cover me, I can't be sidetracked from this, or we could all die." He said while setting up the hack.

I guarded his back and looked around in slight boredom, starting to hum under my breath. I then took my hair down and played with it a bit out of my boredom, before one of the guards came in and shouted at us. Chase winced and glanced back at me. "That one's you." He said while typing faster on the keys.

I nodded though he couldn't see me and ran at the guy. "Come on buddy, let's see whatcha got." I told him with a smirk, crouching in front of him.

He blinked in surprise. "You're just a short little girl….I can't fight you." He replied, backing away towards the door slightly.

I grinned a cat-like grin and roundhouse kicked him through the door. "Thanks! That gives me an easier reason to kick you outta here!" I called after him before closing the door and locking it.

Chase then hit the enter button and ran over to me, grabbing my hand and running us back through the hole faster than we came back in. "Okay, guys I shut it down….Time to go, and fast." He said, running through the halls.

Bree and Adam suddenly appeared next to us and grinned. "Let's go." Bree said allowing us to hurriedly grab onto her and speed out the complex.

"Dad-D! I think it's time to go." I told him, feeling the heat start rising from the building.

I saw the chopper 50 yards from us. "Guys, run!" I cried, pushing them towards the chopper faster.

They looked at me in confusion. "Why? What's wrong?" Adam asked in confusion.

I looked back at the building them at them, pushing them faster. "If we don't hurry up…..you'll melt. I have to stop the blast's heat aftershock so the chopper won't dysfunction on us when we leave." I told them all, watching Chase's eyes widen.

He then tugged on the other's hands. "We'll come back after the blast." He said with a nod, immediately comming in to tel Davenport the information.

Davenport's voice rang through my ear. "You better be ready for this. This blast is one you're not used to yet." He said, and I could just seem him frown as he took off with the guys.

I smirked and ran to the edge of the forest, steeling myself for the aftershock. "Don't worry, I'm ready for this." I told him, biting my lip and looking at the building.

I felt the heat hit me first and made the large heat bubble expand around me, forcing it up into the air almost like a dome so it wouldn't hit anything past me. I grunted but kept my ground, feeling the pressure of te blast fighting against my bionic. My eyes clenched shut in concentration and I felt my nose start to bleed, something that happens when I push too far too fast.

Suddenly though, it stopped. The pressure and the heat just suddenly left. The blast was done. I slumped to the ground on my knees and blearily opened an eye, faintly hearing the chopper land and three sets of footsteps coming to check on me. "Guys…..I'm tired…" I mumbled, falling to the side.

Someone caught me and set me in the chopper before I was given water. "You did it….You save us." Davenport said with a proud grin on his face.

I smiled weakly in return and leaned back on the warm thing I was leaning against. Chase started playing with my hair and Adam laid down on me, letting me play with his hair while Bree sat up front to talk with Davenport about new missions and shared bedroom or something like that. I just looked out the window and watched in amazement as the building's final blowing moments shot up into the sky, leaving explosions up there. "Guys, look." I mumbled, pointing at the display.

Davenport smiled again and looked at all four of us. "Happy Fourth of July you four." He said softly, before I closed my eyes with a yawn and fell asleep.

**(Happy Fourth of July, or Independence Day everyone! Hope you enjoyed it :) I tried making it longer for more enjoyment. Rate and comment what ya thought! Because the next chapter….involves some truth or dare, sleepovers, and a little surprise;) so until next time!)**


	4. Truth or Dare, The Bionic Way!

I flamed out at the wrong moment. I think I might die, doesn't that suck. Why didn't I listen to Davenport when he said to conserve the fire for last resort fighting? Why couldn't I learn combat like the others can easily? You know how much easier it would have made my life if I had just learned combat?

"Chase! Adam! Bree!" I cried in surprise and small fright, running away from the opponent about to give me the death blow.

Bree super sped into the guy and knocked him into Adam who knocked him out in seconds, while I ran directly into Chase who hid me behind him. I looked around for any other opponents trying to sneak an attack while we weren't paying attention.

Chase turned to me after the last opponent was finished and narrowed his eyes at me. "You used up your fire didn't you…" He grumbled, rolling back his shoulders like he just fought the big boss.

I bit my lip in response and looked away awkwardly, not wanting to answer the question seeing as we all knew it. He sighed at the silence and shook his head before the others snorted. "Looks like Protective Chase gets taken over by Nerdy Chase." Adam said, snickering behind his hand.

Bree started laughing with him and I ended up awkwardly walking away from them all, taking off the glasses before they noticed what happened. I then set the glasses on the table and ran to the elevator. When it went up and stopped at the home floor I ran up the stairs and into my secret lair where I rushed to clean up the space and grabbed my dance gear, making the dance space easier to use. I then grabbed my headphones, plugged them into my music player and started listening to my music, immediately starting the dance and hitting the points.

Even though my heightened hearing has been controlled for all the time, I didn't hear footsteps walking through the door as I hopped around singing at the top of my lungs, "We spin the bottle round, and round, and round and round! (truth) Last kiss on the tip of your lips (talk talk) was your heartbeat beating? (dare!) Times up, are you ready or not? (ti-ti-tick tock) So don't stop, when you get that feeling!"

I heard someone cough and blinked in surprise, stopping in my tracks and letting the headphones fall from my ears. I grinned sheepishly and started scooting towards my closet while watching Chase cross his arms with an arched eyebrow a small smirk on his face. "So I take it someone kissed you?" He asked, leaning against the wall as I hurriedly changed out of my track shorts and sports bra and into my cargos and tank top.

"Wh-what are you talking about? No one kissed me. It's a song I found online….it's interesting and thought it would give me some insight as to what would be going on at a sleepover tonight….with Bree and her friends." I said quietly, giving an innocent smile.

Chase blinked and tilted his head. "You're going to the sleepover? Hmm…..this should be fun." He said rubbing his hands together in devilish thought.

I smacked him as he did so, giving him a small glare. He simply pouted and rubbed his arm with a small wince. In return I just gave a shrug and walked on out the door as he followed me, "oh come on, I was kidding!" He groaned while slumping after me.

I simply shrugged and walked into the kitchen, jumping onto the swivel chair and spinning around, ignoring him completely while Bree slid me a smoothie from across the island. I started drinking it happily as Chase finally gave up and flopped on the couch. Adam hopped onto the seat next to me and leaned on the island, watching Leo playing the video with a mopey Chase. "You know? You're the only one who's ever deflated Chase so much as to where he can't even beat Leo at video games." He said, nodding while Bree walking up agreeing with him.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird, but the funny factor takes over weird factor so it's okay." She said with a laugh,

I just shrugged and went back to sipping on my smoothie, grinning over at the two by the couch when Chase finally decided to get up and beat Leo for the hundredth time at the video game. Adam clapped his hands, Bree shook her head, and I looked at the clock. "Hey Bree…..when did your friends say they were coming over?" I asked her, watching her eyes widen.

She grabbed my hand and super sped us up the stairs to grab clothes and whatnot for the "party" happening later. She then grabbed clothes and such and threw some at me, not bothering to look and see what she gave me. "Uh Bree? BREE SLOW DOWN!" I shouted at her, making her turn to me with a "what" stare.

I held up the clothes she gave me and arched an eyebrow. "You really think I can wear THIS to a sleepover…" I asked, holding up booty shorts and a crop tanktop.

She nodded and laughed, showing me videos of girls wearing different things at sleepovers, most of them being shorts and shirts like this pair in my hands. I shrugged and put them on quickly, feeling like I'm being exposed to the outer world for the first time. I squirmed slightly in the clothes. "Aaahhh…..this feels weird." I mumbled, putting my regular clothes on over the top and then walking out the room with a shake of my head.

I walked down the stairs to see Adam and Chase standing their with expectant looks on their faces. "So? What did she make you wear?" They asked starting to grin at me.

I scowled and pushed them away from me, flopping onto the couch and resting on it while watching Leo play the video game more. "That is none of your business because you will not be participating in the sleepover." I told them, grinning up at the sunken faces.

Leo paused the game and took off the helmet. "By the way….when is that sleepover?" He asked with a shudder, probably so he would know when not to come back downstairs.

I blinked and looked at the clock. "Ummm…..within the next half hour I believe." I told him, watching him turn off the video game, put the headset and gloves away and walk towards the elevator and the lab.

Adam and Chase flopped onto the couch around me and smirked, poking me. "Aawwww excited? It's gonna be your FIRST EVER sleepover." Adam said with a small squeal, clapping his hands together.

I groaned and fell back on the couch, feeling Chase poke me more while Adam just laughed and shook his head. I glared and bit at Chase's hand. "Don't you have projects to help invent or something?!" I growled at him, watching him shake his head with a grin. "No, they said we can stay here with you because of what happened at the last sleepover." He replied with a small shudder; obviously the last sleepover didn't end well.

I scowled slightly and crossed my arms. "You're gonna ruin us….so don't say too much." I told him with narrowed eyes, forcing him to innocently raise his arms up in defense and "zip" his lips shut.

I nodded with a smirk while standing up to grab the rest of my smoothie….that looks more like a milkshake now. Then started drinking it with a small sigh, "wish it wasn't a shake, but meh…" I mumbled softly, setting it on the counter and snooping in the fridge for some food before the "party."

Chase snuck up behind me and suddenly grabbed me from behind, picking me up and making me yelp in surprise. Adam ran into the room at hearing my distressed yelp and blinked seeing Chase was the one to cause it. "Oh, you guys are just flirting again." He said waving it off with a grin, chewing something in his mouth.

I glared at him and gave him the "what are you talking about stare?" and he just shrugged. "Chase doesn't deny it." He said before running out the room again.

I squirmed more trying to break free of Chase's grip when Bree walked down the stairs and groaned. "Chase stop flirting with her, my friends are gonna be here in a bit. Jeez...just kiss her already and get it over with." She scowled, sitting on the couch.

My eyes widened and I squirmed even harder, heating up to make him drop me. He grunted in surprise and dropped me, waving his arms around as I jumped on the back of the couch, just when the front door opened and Bree's friends walked through the door. I blinked in surprise and sniffed the air, smelling a lot of strong scents coming off them. Chase was still in the kitchen flinging his arms around like a wild person before he finally stopped and glared at me. "I'll get you back for that!" He yelled at me, before seeing the girls giving him a weird stare.

Bree jumped up with a grin on her face. "Hey girls! Welcome to my home!" She said happily, ushering them through the doorway and around in the livingroom where it got cramped fast. I ended up scrunching into a ball and giving a small grimace to those waving and smiling at me.

A couple tried sitting next to me, though I scooted away slightly while holding my nose. "You're pretty! I wish I could have hair like yours!" One said, going to touch my hair.

I dodged away from them and smiled slightly. "Thanks uh, I need to redye it." I said, looking at Bree for help.

The other one flipped me around. "Oh my gosh your eyes! Are you wearing contacts? I've never seen such a color!" She said with a gasp, looking closer at me eyes.

"C-Contacts? N-No, this is my real eye color." I said, crawling backwards up the couch til I flipped off the back and landed on my feet in a crouch with a squeak and groan.

The girls gasped and watched as I landed without so much of a stumble into standing up. They blinked at me before clapping and laughing like the girls I've heard in movies. "Do it again!" One called in the back before Bree stood next to me with an apologetic look on her face.

I blinked at her wide eyed before stating I had to go change and I'd be back….later. Then I ran out the room and to the lab, where I flopped on the table I slept on my first night at the house and groaned out loud. "HOW do girls DO it?" I asked while flailing slightly.

The guys looked at me and blinked. "I take it the girls swarmed you?" Davenport said with a small chuckle.

I nodded and glared at Chase. "And THAT ONE acted like a retard, making all the girl swoon." I growled rolling my eyes.

The guys laughed at me and Chase shrugged innocently. "Not my fault the girls like a smart guy." He said with a small wink.

I arched an eyebrow and flicked a fireball at him, watching him swat it away and it disperse in the air. Davenport gave a frown to me and I pouted innocently, making Adam hug me tight and nuzzle my face with his. "Shouldn't you be upstairs entertaining the guests while we stay down here where it's safe?" Davenport asked while going back to his inventing.

I groaned and flicked Adam's forehead, forcing him to drop me. "I would if they were so boundary issued…..two of them stated they liked my hair and eyes...were they hitting on me or something?" I asked with a small shudder at the thought, hoping they weren't.

They laughed and ruffled my hair. "No, they were complimenting you. Probably trying to suck up to you….did one say you were pretty?" Davenport asked, making me nod with wide eyes, "were you listening in?" I replied like a little kid, making the others laugh more and shake their heads.

Adam wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked with me towards the elevator before Chase stopped him. "Uh Adam? Your suit?" He simply said, pointing at the mission suit the tall, strong guy was wearing.

Adam nodded and grinned slightly before running into his tube and change quickly. Chase just rolled his eyes and pushed me into the elevator before waving to me. "Have fun at the party! We'll be up in a bit." He said with a smirk and wink, before the doors closed.

I groaned and shook my head. "Evil person…" I grumbled with a small flush, scowling at the mirror-like metal in front of me.

When the doors opened I changed out of my clothes quickly and ran back into the room, seeing the others girls had already changed. "Sorry it took so long. You know, hair troubles and bathroom troubles with guys around." I said with a sheepish chuckle, grimacing slightly.

Bree smirked at me, but she was the only one to catch on the guys started messing with me again. The others simply nodded and started complaining about their brothers in the house. "Whoa, guys, they're not my brothers….I'm not related to them or Bree." I said blinking.

Chase and Adam came out at that moment with grins on their faces. "That's right, she isn't. We found her and took her in." Chase said, sitting across from me in between two girls who gave him idolistic eyes.

I arched an eyebrow and quietly made a gagging noise while the other girls looked between me and him. Someone started smiling before a bottle was placed in the middle. "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" She asked, looking at everyone.

I blinked in confusion and looked to Bree whose eyes widened slightly, realizing what was going on before I did. "Dude yes! Set it up!" She said, smirking at me.

I groaned and flailed my arms. "How do you play Truth or Dare?" I asked pathetically, looking at the ground and scratching the back of my head.

All girls gasped and one even sat next to me putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll teach you. It's so much fun!" She said with a girlish giggle, making me look at Bree with a small glare, silently telling her it was her fault I was stuck in this mess.

Someone started spinning it and the game was started. Thank god I hadn't gotten picked first because the girl who thought of the game kept giving me awkward grins whenever it stopped right next to me and on the girl beside me. It almost made me want to quit the game, but Bree's pleading look always made me stay.

Finally though, when the bottle landed on me I immediately said Truth, making some of the girls groan. The one girl chuckled and leaned forward slightly, probably so I could hear her better. "Out of the two guys here….which one would you date and why." She said, making my eyes widen and a flush appear on my face while I turned away and thought about it.

Bree bit her lip and shook her head. "Ah, I can't listen to that…..can we choose another question? It's too personal a question for me to hear." She said with a frown, looking over at me. '_You owe me big time for this.'_ She mentally told me, making me look at the ground and scratch my head again.

The other girls groaned and sighed, making the one who asked me the question scoff and sit back. "Fine, guy in the school…" She said, narrowing her eyes at me.

I blinked and narrowed my eyes back at her, immediately recognizing her as the queen bee at school, with Trent as a boyfriend, the douchebag of a jock. I then smirked and tilted my head. "Oh I don't know….maybe Trent, or...who was that guy you're with behind Trent's back? Was it Tristan?" I asked leaning back into the couch and crossing my arms, giving her a silent "try me" look.

Her eyes widened as the girls looked back at her and she growled, standing up to grab her stuff. "Fine, I see how it is. How do you even know about that?! No one knew!" She screeched, stomping out the door.

The rest of the girls sighed in relief and Bree bit her lip again. "Um, okay then….that's one friend down." She said with a sad sigh.

I chuckled to myself and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "These girls are more of a friend than she was. She only came because of Chase and Adam, and because she was trying to find a flaw in your life….which she found because of me….sorry." I told her, though I wasn't sorry.

Her thoughts were all disgusting and evil, and wretched, and I was about to kick her out myself. Though technically I did with the backlash I had of her question. Oops….

Anyway, I looked around the group and bit my lip. "Uh….my turn to spin?" I asked, watching all the girls nod with encouraging smiles on their faces, all of them more excited now that what's her face was gone.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Adam, making me smile wide. "Adam! Truth or Dare?" I asked him, immediately getting the answer Dare.

Bree leaned into me and whispered I should make him try flying off the deck. I grinned in response and nodded my head. '_I wouldn't do that if I were you….Mr. Davenport woulidn't like that. And the girls would think you were insane, plus a normal guy would die.'_ Chase said with a smirk, eating some food from the party plate he randomly picked up.

I groaned and sighed. "Adam, I dare you to try and backflip off the couch." I said, watching him pout. "Can I do it off the counter instead?" He whined, making me nod and laugh.

He squealed and jumped up running to the counter. He then got up onto it quickly and turned his back to us. I watched as he then backflipped off the table and landed on his knees. "Aw man! I almost had it that time!" He complained as the girls gasped at his fall.

I snickered and shrugged. "Sorry Adam...anway, it's your turn." I stated while all the girls gave me frowns, "why would you make him do something so dangerous?" The girl next to me whispered in worry.

I shrugged in response and laughed. "He's done worse, trust me." I replied simply, watching the bottle spin til it landed on Bree, who groaned.

Adam laughed and clapped, hearing her say Dare he then made her "run as fast as she can" to put on makeup. She "ran" into the bathroom and slowly put on eyeliner and mascara before "running" back out to sit on the other side of me, glaring at Adam who laughed and fell backward. The girls stared confusedly and I just simply raised my arms. "He laughs at anything really…..someone make a sound." I said, watching them all purse their lips I then made a monkey sound, making him start laughing again.

They then laughed with him and some started snorting….apparently his laugh was contagious. I even started chuckling softly. Bree rolled her eyes and Chase just simply smiled as everyone started cracking up. Bree clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention and spun the bottle til it landed on….Chase, who of course said Dare.

Bree's eyes lit up and she grinned evilly. "I dare you to kiss Ky." She said softly, making my eyes widen and me get up to run away.

I ran into the bathroom and hid, hearing all the girls laughing and squealing. "Aaaawwww, has she never been kissed?" They asked, and someone must've answered because they all swooned and started egging Chase on.

I hit myself in the back corner and curled into a ball, watching the doorknob turn. He picked the lock, yet it was still shut because I melded the doorway together. "Ugh, Adam, help me out. She jammed it again." Chase said, making me groan and curl closer to the wall.

The door burst open, but it was blocked by the two of them as they "moved" what was in the way and the door closed again. I could hear the girls "ooooohing" at the fact it closed and couldn't help chuckling quietly. Chase suddenly appeared in front of me and I blinked in surprise. "Ah, uh, hi?" I asked while jumping away with my reflexes to try and open the door.

Adam was on the other side holding it so I couldn't open it. "Adam let go of the door!" I cried, starting to panic as Chase pinned me against the door.

He grinned at me and I heard them all laughing at me weak attempts of hitting the door, until he pulled me away and laughed softly. "You're so red right now." He whispered, pecking me on the lips and releasing me altogether.

I squeaked quietly and watched as the door suddenly opened, allowing me out of the room. Thankfully my legs were working and I ran out red as a tomato. "Aha! He kissed her! Was it on the tip of your lips? Was your heart beating? Is it still beating? Do you like him? Was it your first kiss?" Everyone started asking me at once.

My eyes widened and I squeaked again, covering my face and running away from everyone and into the lab again. Davenport wasn't down there so I ran into my tube and curled up there, starting to hyperventilate. Chase actually kissed me….even though it wasn't long he kissed me….that puts a damper on what I thought about him and his ego.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep just about, leaning against the tube and sighing softly to myself. I felt something hit the back of my neck, close to my chip and fell completely asleep after that, forgetting everything else that happened.

**(Right! So whatcha think? Good, bad? Completely horrible and I should tear it down? Don't be afraid to say anything. I won't judge! But anyway….tune in next time for the new and improved Skye...wonder what happens to her, her body, her hair?! Hmmmm something isn't right with this one)**


End file.
